The Empty Locket
The Empty Locket is the fourth episode in the first season of Copper. The teleplay was written by Executive Story Editor Kyle Bradstreet from a story by Executive Producers and creators Tom Fontana & Will Rokos. It was directed by Clark Johnson. It premiered on September 9, 2012. Plot As Robert is fighting other patrons in the brothel, Eva returns the locket to Molly upstairs. Later Molly gives the locket to Corky and tells him Madam Grendel pawn it. Now Corky is forced to find out who killed Madam Grendel. Corky enters The Tombs to get some clues. One of the prisoners reveals the existence of a ledger, that contains the names and payments of all her services. They find her sister, Mary Lockwood. She claims she hasn't found the ledger. Marcus Freeman, Matthew's uncle, comes to visit him. He sees a boxer in Jasper and eventually arranges an exhibition fight which Robert. At Madam "Grendel"'s home Corky doesn't find the ledger either. He does find a burnt letter he brings to Matthew, who's able to make a legible copy. Captain Sullivan is not interested, however the Morehouses are, especially since the letter implicates the very episcopalian Reverend that has threatened to expose their scheme to buy up Five Points. Corky confronts the Reverend who denies everything. Corky then leaks his knowlegde to a reporter. This leads to two goons the Reverend used to search Grendel's house, but not closer to the murderer or the ledger. So the murder remains unsolved. When the captain reprimands him for pursuing the case against his order the Morehouses come in commending the captain for his good work, thus bringing Corky back in the clear. Corky and Francis end up at the pawnshop, where the shopkeeper tells Corky Madam Grendel bought the locket from Ellen out of pity, so she could feed their daughter and later on sold the locket to him. As Corky leaves Francis remains to buy a ring for Molly to properly propose to her. At the brothel Eva kills Molly in anger faking a suicide. As Francis is pondering married life with Corky later in the evening, Andrew comes to find them telling that Molly is dead. Mary Lockwood meanwhile has kept the ledger a secret and is using it as a means of extortion. Production Cast Starring #Tom Weston-Jones as Detective Kevin Corcoran #Kyle Schmid as Robert Morehouse #Anastasia Griffith as Elizabeth Haverford #Ato Essandoh as Matthew Freeman #Tessa Thompson as Sara Freeman #Kevin Ryan as Francis Maguire #Tanya Fischer as Molly Stuart #Dylan Taylor as Andrew O'Brien #Kiara Glasco as Annie Reilly #Ron White as Captain Ciaran Joseph Sullivan #and Franka Potente as Eva Heissen Guest starring #Joanne Boland as Mary Lockwood #Peter Bryant as Marcus Freeman #Geordie Johnson as Norbert Morehouse #Shawn Lawrence as Nishop Onderdonk Co-starring #Ryan Allen as Jasper Longfield #Maggie Blake as Josephina #Murray Furrow as James Thompson #Daniel Kash as Jakob Schwarz #Eli Ham as George #Amanda Lisman as Naimh #Lachlan Murdoch as a Telegraph Operator #Ryan Tilley as an Irish Tenor #Craig Warnock as Edwards Crew Opening credits #Alexa L. Fogel - Casting #Christine Kromer - Casting #Stephanie Gorin - Casting #Delphine White - Costume Designer #Brian Keane - Music #Jim Munro - Editor #John Blackie - Production Designer #Paul Sarossy - Director of Photography #Brad Van Arragon - Producer #Glen Salzman - Producer #Katherine Buck - Executive Producer #Sally Catto - Executive Producer #Sam Berliner - Executive Producer #Sherri Rufh - Executive Producer #Jim Finnerty - Executive Producer #Christina Wayne - Executive Producer #Will Rokos - Executive Producer #Tom Fontana - Executive Producer #Barry Levinson - Executive Producer #Tom Fontana & #Will Rokos - Creators #Tom Fontana & #Will Rokos - Story #Kyle Bradstreet - Teleplay #Clark Johnson - Director End credits #Aaron Seliquini - Associate Producer #Kyle Bradstreet - Executive Story Editor #Kevin Deibolt - Story Editor #Christopher J. Danton - Production Manager #Ross Clyde - First Assistant Director (AD) #Bob Warwick - Second AD Memorable Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1